DragonBall GT Unleashed
by Goku The Hedgehog
Summary: Hey, Goku here. I'm here to tell you a story within the DragonBall GT story. This story is about me, Pan, and Trunks undergoing a freaky transformation at night. No, not Oozaru. I'm talking about the WereSaiyan Transformation. Have you guys heard of Sonic The Werehog? If so, then you're already up to speed. If not, then you're in for a big surprise.
1. The Monstrous Transformation

**Opening/Chapter One: The Monstrous Transformation**

Hey, guys. I'm Goku. I'll run down what happened for the last months.

It started when these Black-Star DragonBalls turned me into a kid again. That meaning trouble, me, Pan, and Trunks set out to find the DragonBalls scattered in space. So far, we've found four of the seven. Just three more and then we're back home!

But we're a little backed up while getting this kid back to health. Of course, I was afraid of all those needles, but Trunks and Pan talked me into staying. Then I found out how harmless this place can be if you give it a chance.

Next thing they know, I was pigging out on that food. I overheard a conversation between the doctor and Trunks, but when I stopped eating, they were gone.

I turned to Pan and asked, "Hey, Pan, where's Trunks?" Pan just replyed, "Oh, one of the planet's doctors came in and asked if we wanted a tour of this place. Trunks went ahead, but I declined."

"Oh, okay." I said, "But why?" Pan told me, "There's something off about the doc. He sounded a lot like Baby."

"Hmm..." I wondered, "I did hear his voice, but didn't see him." That was when it hit me. _The doc was possessed by Baby! _"But how'd he survive?" I asked.

"Beats me." Pan replyed, "But we'd better help out Trunks before this gets out of hand." She had a point there. Pan and I headed out to where Baby's ki was located. Good thing we got there in the nick of time, or who knows what would've happened. Without hesitating, I fired a ki blast at Baby, forcing him fully out of the doctor's body.

"Bad idea hiding in a doctor, Baby." I told the Machine Mutant, "I'm on-guard against them as it is." Cursing us in his head, Baby asked me, "How the heck did you find me so quickly?"

"Well..." I started, "It wasn't that hard once we located your energy, to say the least."

"Then, finding you was like finding a needle in a hay stack." Pan finished for me.

"Hmph!" began Baby, "Impressive for a bunch of Saiyans. But you think I'm that clueless?"

I'll be honest, I had no idea what he ment. That is until Baby released an explosive wave on us. Trunks and I didn't expect that, but Pan, being the stubborn girl she is, held her ground against the explosive power and got through. Then, she hit Baby in the cheek, throwing him across the room. Actually he landed in the center, that last part was an expression. Anyway, what Baby said next really through us off. "I-I'm sorry." Baby began, "I... I was just following orders that's all. Please have mercy! I'll turn over a new leaf, honest! Just give me a chance!"

I can tell Trunks was surprised by his facial expression, and Pan, well she just started laughing like a hyena. But me, I just walked towards Baby while saying, "Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Baby?" I stopped six inches from Baby and wiggled my finger in front of my face and continued my taunt, "If Dr. Myuu played nice, we would have to break all his toys."

Just as I finished my sentence, Baby yelled, "Now!" while turning into a liquid and went in my body. "Wha?!" That was all I can get out before the liquid form of Baby invested my body. Pan stopped laughing by now and saw that I was in trouble. Trunks called out my name before Baby tried to control me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Trunks, "I knew he had something up his sleeve! Don't just stand there, Pan, we have to help Goku!"

"Hey!" yelled out Pan, "That's my line!"

Pan and Trunks then ran over to me while I was on my knees. Actually, I was on all fours. But just as Trunks and Pan stopped an arm's length away from me, I suddenly yelled "Get out!" And then, Purple and Black lightning surrounded me and, because they were too close to me, affected Pan and Trunks too.

Pan held her sides in pain, her energy turning Pink and Blue, and Trunks was on his knees while holding his head, his energy turning Gray and Violet, while I was still on all fours, my energy was still Purple and Black. I roared out in pain, driving Baby out of my body. Baby, now out of my body, saw me and my friends turn into something that's never been heard of, not even from Vegeta.

I then grew back to my normal height, my muscles contrasting, and the ends of my wristbands being torn. Then, my hair grew wild and down to my neck, forming white tips at the end of every hairlock. The top part of my gi disappeared, leaving me in black, baggy pants tucked in black shoes with purple spikes on the bottom and a metal strap on top with three spikes on it. Next, purple fur surrounded my body where the upper gi used to be, my eye color turned purple with black eyelids surrounded by a purple rectangle. Finally, my upper teeth, two teeth from each, grew into a canine's length. I roared out the minute the pain was gone. After I heard two more howls of pain, not from me of course, I collapsed on the ground, noticing my purple tail.

Then, I heard Baby saying, "Well, I never thought that there was someone with enough willpower to resist my control. But that means I won't be worrying about anyone else. The rest of the world will definitely be my slaves! Ha ha ha ha!"

I turned my head and growled in a rough and deep voice, "You've really... gone and done it this time, Baby!"

"Ah, Goku." began Baby, "That's a nice look for you. Festive!"

"What?" I suddenly asked. Baby just replyed, "So long, Saiyan scum!" And then, Baby released a flashing light, temporarily blinding me. When my vision recovered, Baby was gone.

I turned to find Pan and Trunks turned into the same thing I was turned into, but the color and clothing was different from me. The parts that were purple for me, they were pink for Pan, and gray for Trunks, and what's black for me, minus the hair, they were blue for Pan, and Violet for Trunks.

"Looks like Baby's gone, guys." I told Pan and Trunks. Pan then said in a voice deeper and rougher then usual, "Well, where'd he go?" Trunks looked around for the answer to Pan's question, but found nothing. He then said in a rough and deep voice, "I don't know, Pan. And just when I was so pumped for battle!"

I then said, "Well, he's not our priority right now. The rest of the DragonBalls are. We'll look for them first, and then we can pummel Baby." Pan put her hands behind her and joked, "Thanks for reminding us, Mr. Monster Guy."

I looked behind me and asked, "Mr... Monster Guy?" Then I examine my new form and I'm impressed and shocked at the same time. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly."

"I don't know, grandpa." Said Pan, "Sure we're not that good looking, but it'll wear off sometime, I know it."

"Maybe you're right, Pan." replied Trunks, "We'll make use of it for now."

"That's the spirit, Trunks." said Pan.

Well, there's going to be quite an adventure for Pan, Trunks, and me. I wonder what'll happen? I'm getting excited!


	2. The Wolf-Saiyan and the Amnesic Robot

**Chapter Two: The Wolf-Saiyan and the Amnesic Robot**

Hey, it's Goku. Well, it turns out our new transformations didn't wear off. We thought it did when the sun came up, but me, Trunks, and even Pan have different colored tails. Mine was Purple, Trunks' Tail was gray, and Pan's tail was pink. We even turned back into those forms when we left the atmosphere, with no knowledge on why. I was talking to Trunks abouspeaking the way to the next DragonBall.

"What do you figure that was all about?" I asked, "The hair, and those arms, and... And look at our tails." Trunks replyed, "I have no idea either, Goku. But I wonder what Pan thinks about all this?"

"Hmm..." We both wondered. Considering Pan's stubbornness and anger problems before this, I don't think Pan would take it quite well. And Trunks' opinion isn't any different from mine, I can tell.

Just then, Pan came along and she's skipping along happily. _Wait, what? _"That's not how I thought she'd be handling this at all." Trunks suddenly said. "Yeah, I'd figure it'd be the opposite." I agreed. "Do you even know what that means? Trunks asked. "Course I do. Opposite means..." I was about to explain, but Pan suddenly sat down between me and Trunks. "Hey, guys." Pan greeted us, "What's going on?"

"You were saying, Goku?" Trunks said with crossed arms. "Nevermind. Explaining it will greatly confuse you." I said with a sigh. Just then, We hear a crash. "What was that?" I asked. I went over the window to see that a Stabilizer Jet fell off the ship into the void of space. _Oh, no!_

I had to do something, so I headed to the control room to get a good landing of this thing. "Grandpa, what's wrong?" Pan asked worriedly. "One of the Stabilizer Jet came apart. If I don't do something, we'll crash!" I replied, focused on what I need to do. "You're insane!" Trunks remarked, "You don't know how to fly-"

"Yes I do." I interrupted. "And I'm not letting anyone die in this crash." Then, I saw a nearby planet just a few miles from here. I knew that we had to crash land there. We'll be lost in space otherwise. "Hang on, guys!" I said. Trunks, having enough already, just growled "Oh, for the love of..."

"Now, Trunks." said Pan, "Grandpa is getting us to safety in the best way he can. Cut him some slack."

Trunks wasn't listening to Pan. While saying "Get out of my way!" Trunks shoved me all the way to the entrance of the ship.

"Now that's some power." I said to myself. Just then, I heard the ship's hatch open up behind me. I tried to hang on to the door with my right, clawed hand. I was reaching for the door with my other hand, but I saw the DragonBalls, the ones we gathered, falling towards me. They may have went past me, but what did get me was the Dragon Radar. That's when I lost my grip. Screaming, I was plummeting to the planet the ship was heading to, but faster. By the time I reached the atmosphere, I became unconscious.

When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by a red shield that glowed like the DragonBalls. It even sounded like the DragonBalls. "Whoa." I say, impressed, "This must be what stopped my fall." Just as I said that, the red, glowing shield disappeared. Next thing, I fell to the ground... again. As I was falling, I screamed, "NOOOO!"

Then, I landed face-first in the ground. Very hard, I might add. I heard small thumps, meaning the DragonBalls landed with me. The Radar, I'm guessing, is what landed on my head. I tried getting my head unstuck, and I got it after a tenth of a minute. As I was rubbing my head, I asked myself, "What the heck is going on?"

I look around to see that I'm in a desert area. As I looked around, I saw a strange looking robot, with one eye I'm guessing, halfway buried in the sand. I walk over to him and pick the robot up from the sand, poking him a little while saying, "Hey. Are you okay?"

The robot just said, "Giru... I can't... eat another bite..." _He must be dreaming._ I thought. This time, I shook the robot while saying, "Hey! Pull yourself together!"

That got the robot to wake up and open his eye. Startled, he looked down to my cleats, bringing his eye upwards until he sees my face. Frightened, the robot kicked my face, he didn't get my fangs, and ran behind a nearby rock. Once there, he said, "Don't eat me! I taste bad!"

"You okay?" I asked with kindness, "Nothing broken?" There was a silence before the robot spoke, "Oh, I'm just fine." The robot ran over to me and said, "Thanks for asking, Mr. Monster Guy." Hey, isn't that what Pan called me the other day? "Yeah, I have a granddaughter that calls me that." I said, "I can see why."

"Yeah." The robot agreed, "Look at those teeth, and the claws." Oh yeah, I didn't notice any claws before. "What's your name, anyway?"

I gave a thumbs-up before answering, "I'm Goku. A Saiyan raised on Earth. And you are?" The robot thought about it for a few seconds and suddenly freaked, "What IS my name? AHH! I don't know! I can't remember!"

"What? You forgot who you are?" I asked. The robot replied, "Yep. There was something falling from the sky." The robot pointed upward, "And everything went all black. And then, nothing! No memory on anything past that event."

"Uh oh. Did I fall on him?" I asked the reader. "Oh, MAN!" The robot started to run in a circle around me. "What am I gonna do?! What can I do?! Where do I go from here?! What'll I..."

The robot stopped asking questions because I picked him up from the ground while he was running. "Hey. Don't worry." I said, "I'll help you get you're memory back." The robot look at me with joy and asked, "Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure we'll find someone who knows you if we look around." I replied. "Oh, thank you!" The robot thanked me, "You're the best, Mr. Monster Gu- I mean, Goku of Earth."

I gave the robot a thumbs-up in response. Then, I turned to the other direction to see the sun come up. Just when I saw the sun, I saw purple fire and black lightning surround my body. And in literally a flash, I was a kid once again. "Whoa!" I heard the robot say. "Huh? Wha?" I asked myself, confused. Then I heard the robot say, "That was amazing."


	3. When The Sun Goes Down

**Chapter Three: When The Sun Goes Down**

Hey, it's me again. Remember the weird looking robot I met a minute ago? He and I decided to look around the planet, which seems to be called Imecha, I think. Anyway, I was telling the robot the story of how I got here in the first place.

"...And then, Trunks shoved me to the ship's entrance when all of a sudden..." I told him, tossing two of the DragonBalls up and catching them, "...The door opened up, sucking me and the DragonBalls, even the Dragon Radar, into this planet, momentarily knocking me out. When I woke up from unconsciousness, there was a red shield surrounding me. When the shield dispersed, I fell to the ground, hard. That's when I met you. After getting to know each other, here we are."

After I finished my story, the robot asked me, "So, is this what you usually look like?"

"Like I told you, I was turned into a kid, thus causing all this." I replied, and suddenly stopped, "But yeah, this is the real me. Pretty cool, huh?" I asked, but the robot was gone. "Huh?" I asked, "Where'd you go?"

I looked around to find the robot at a... hot dog stand? _That's weird. _I thought to myself as I walk over to the stand. I heard a conversation as I got closer, "Hm Hm. You like that, little guy?" I heard the lady at the stand say, "This here is one of the planet's famous Chili Dogs. The best in the world. The planet could be in danger of bankruptcy, but everyone will still line up for a taste!" Looking at the robot, I could see him... uh... whatever robots do that's similar to drooling. Anyway...

I shook my head and shrugged. Then, I waved my hand around and called out, "Hey! What about your memories?!" But, he didn't listen. I heard the conversation between the Hot Dog Lady and the robot.

"Ah... Chili... Dog..." The little robot said. "You said it." The Hot Dog Lady said, "Enjoy, little guy. Satisfaction guaranteed. If you don't like it, you get your money back."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I then heard the robot say, "Oh, I looooooove it." I just sigh and put my hands on my sides. Later, the robot and I were walking down into town, eating our chili dogs. "Mmm..." The robot said, "This Chili Dog stuff is really great!"

"If you say so." I replied, "Now how about we look around and find someone who knows you, Giru." That's when the robot, or should I say Giru, turned to me and asked, "Giru?" I turned around and said, "Gotta call you something, don't I? What do you think?"

"Yeah... Yeah! Giru! Giru! I love it! Whoo!" Giru replied. Giru flew around me. I then said with a chuckle, "Alright. Now, how about we look around the planet for anyone who knows you?" Giru then said, "Okay." And off we went.

Almost Nighttime

A few hours passed by, but we couldn't find anyone who knew Giru, but we're not giving up.

Giru sighed, "We looked all around and still no luck finding anyone who knows me."

"Don't worry, buddy." I reassured, "I'm sure your memory will come back on it's own. Remember anything yet?" We stopped so Giru could think but... "Hmm... Nope." Giru responded. "Oh, well." I said.

Then, the sun completely sets, the street lights come on, and I suddenly get a feeling of pain in my body. My body became surrounded by a purple flame and black lightning again. I yelled out in pain as, in a flash, I turned into the same form I was in then I came to this planet. The pain left my body as I got down on one knee and one hand on the ground. I heard Giru say, "Whoa! Mr. Monster Guy is back!"

I looked up at the sky and came to a conclusion, "So when the sun goes down, I turn into... this?" Giru then asked me, "Are you okay, Goku?"

"I'm fine." I answered, "I just need to be careful who sees me like this."

"Goku!" Giru called out. "Goku, look!" I stood up, turned to Giru's direction, and said, "What is it?" Giru went to the hot dog stand he pointed at. I went there to find the same nice woman, but she was crying. "It's hopeless." she cried with tears in her eyes, "We're all going bankrupt! We're doomed!"

"Miss? Hey miss." Giru asked, "Hey, don't cry. Uh, Hot dogs! How about this yummy stuff, Huh?" Oh, right. Giru was just offering her a Chili Dog. What was unexpected was what happened next. "What good is a Chili Dog at a time like this?" The Hot Dog Lady said. Then, she swatted the Chili Dog out of Giru's hands. I then saw the Chili Dog fall to the ground. "Whoops!" I said as I stretched my arm, catching the Chili Dog. Wait, what? "G-Goku?" Giru said in shock of what I just did, "Your arm just stretched!"

"Weird..." I said, putting the Chili Dog back where it was with my stretchy arm, "...but it could be useful." After a few seconds, the Hot Dog Lady started crying again. I sighed, shrugged, and said to myself "I give up."


	4. Goten's Side Of The Story Part One

(AN: I am SOOOO sorry. I had a lot of time on my hands and then there was school, and every one needed me for Christmas stuff, which I wanted to do, but I hope you guys can forgive me for updating so late. Oh, and my iPad Wi-Fi was on the fritz, so I couldn't get online for a week. So let's continue, shall we?)

**Chapter Four: Goten's Side Of The Story: Part One**

Hey, guys. What's up? Yes, my dad's supposed to narrate this story, but I figured I'd take over for him today. My name's Goten, by the way.

It was a beautiful day outside and mom and I were a Bulma's house for a bit. I was talking to my girlfriend Valese. "You have the most prettiest face I've ever seen, and that's true." I said. "Oh, you." Valese said. "No really. I'm not joking." I said back. Valese then asked, "Well, why haven't you told me?"

"Because this is the first time since I've known you that you haven't had a boyfriend." I replied. "Well, I'll say this. You have the spikiest hair I've seen all my life." Valese then said. "Huh? Seriously? That's really sweet." I then had an idea. "Hey, let's go out! If you're not too busy, we could meet up somewhere right now."

"But Goten, isn't that too sudden?" Valese asked me. I then replied, "No, not at all. Let's go for it!" Valese said, "Okay. But where should we meet up?"

"I don't know. You name the place and I'll be there." Valese then said the location of where we should meet. I then said, "I know the spot. Sounds good, Valese."

"Alright!" Valese said with joy in her voice, "I'll see you in a few. Love you." I then said, "Love you too, Valese. Ciao!" Then I hung up. I said bye to mom and Bulma. "Go get her, tiger." Bulma said. But before I was out the door, mom said, "Goten! Be careful how you act around those city women!"

"Mom, gimme a break." I said. I was running down the hall when I saw Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" I said to him.

"Humph!" was his reply. "I'll see you later. I've got a date." I said, but Vegeta stopped me by saying, "Goten, just a second." I turned to see what was up when... _Holy cow. Where'd his mustache go?_

"Notice anything... different, huh?" Vegeta asked. I then said, "Ha ha. You shaved you're mustache, huh? Nice. But I really gotta bounce. This is one girl you don't want to keep waiting." And with that, I was off.

Vegeta POV

Hello, earthlings. I'm Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. I'll admit I did like that complement I got from Goten. At least he DID notice. I just walked to the kitchen to find Bulma, my wife, and Kakarot's mate, Chi-Chi, staring at me. "My, don't you look handsome today, Vegeta."

"Why, thank you." I said. Bulma then asked Chi-Chi, "Notice anything different about Vegeta today, Chi-Chi?" Kakarot's mate stared at me for a little bit before I lost my patience. "I SHAVED MY MUSTACHE, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled before walking away.

Bulma's Point of View

Hey there. My name's Bulma. After that little mishap with Vegeta, I was on the balcony with Chi-Chi, talking about how Goku, Pan, and Trunks are doing. If only I knew, but still. "Do you ever think about them, Chi-Chi?" I started the conversation. "How they're doing up there?"

"Of course." She said, "Every minute of every day. I don't care if they don't make it back in time. I don't care if the Earth disintegrates. I just want my Pan to be okay."

"I know what you mean, Chi-Chi. I miss Trunks." I said, "But hey, Goku's up there. It'll all work out."

"I hope so." Chi-Chi said, "But Goku's a little boy now, not a man, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But that NEVER stopped him before. I'm sure he's just fine." I finished up.

Goten's POV

Hey, guys. It's me again. Well, I'm on my date with Valese. I'm just giving her some Ice cream. "Be careful, Goten." Valese said as I approached the street. "Don't worry, I will." I reassured. Then, I took a few steps back, ran forward, and did a flip, careful not to drop the Ice cream. "Done without losing a single drop." I said after landing on my own two feet, handing Valese her Ice Cream Cone. "Wow, Goten, I'm impressed." Valese said, "But no spoon?"

"It's a cone, silly." I said, "You don't need a spoon." Valese then said, "Oh. But doesn't your fingers get all sticky?" I then replied, "No. You don't eat with your hands either."

"Well, how do you eat it then?" Valese asked. I then said, "Well, you just lick it like this." Then I demonstrated how to lick an ice cream. "Oh my gosh! I feel so embarrassed." Valese said, embarrassed as she said, "You lick it, huh? Well... Here goes..."

As Valese proceeded to lick her ice cream, I thought, _She's so innocent and sweet._ But all of a sudden, we heard an explosion in the distance. "What was that?" I asked. Valise replied, "Maybe it's a parade."

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, "I love how you look at things, Valese." Valese just stared at me blankly. Then I said, "Ha ha. It's just that you're so positive. Why don't we eat our ice cream now?" Valese replied, "Sure." and I guess I was chuckling back there. Still, I wonder how Trunks, Pan, and dad are holding up?


End file.
